Right Beside You
by The King's Soldier
Summary: The scene in the rebel camp near the end of "Ghosts" was really emotional. This will be a four-shot showing that scene from the point of view of each of the characters involved: Rachel, Charlie, Miles, and Nora.
1. Rachel

Disclaimer: I own none of the magnificence that is Revolution.

Author's Note: So the hug/hand-holding scene near the end of episode twelve was absolutely beautiful. There was just so much emotion in it. So many shows today put all the focus on the action and then just skip over the emotional aspect of what they've just put their characters through, so I was really glad the writers of "Revolution" gave the characters that scene. Each of the four main characters in that scene clearly had a lot running through their heads, so I've decided to write a four-shot explaining what's going through the mind of each character (Rachel, Charlie, Miles, and Nora). This first one is Rachel's point of view. I have slightly extended the scene because it just felt like a natural conclusion. Anyway. Oh, and the story title and the snippets at the beginning of each chapter come from the song "Beside You" by Marianas Trench. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Rachel**

"_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
__and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense."_

Charlie moves away from her as soon as they reach the camp. Rachel doesn't blame her. She has failed her in every possible way. Hell, she's failed the whole damn world. And as badly as she wants Charlie's forgiveness, she knows in her heart that she doesn't deserve it. So instead of going after her daughter she goes and stands beside a lonely campfire. Aaron tries to ask if she's okay, but she shrugs him off. She doesn't deserve to be okay. Not after what she's done. She abandoned her own children. What kind of mother does that? She left her family to fend for themselves in a world of violence and fear. Granted, she was trying to protect them. But in the end run all she did was get her husband and son killed and give a sociopath the ability to slaughter thousands more. All of that blood is on her hands, and she knows Charlie will never forgive her for that. Hell, she'll never forgive herself.

She doesn't know how long she stands there staring into the flames. Eventually she hears footsteps approaching. They stop close behind her, waiting. Rachel stays silent in the hopes that whoever it is will go away and leave her be. It's what she deserves, after all. To be left alone with what she's done.

"Hey," a quiet voice says.

It's Charlie's voice. Rachel pulls herself from her thoughts and turns around, wondering what Charlie could possibly want with her. She's not really sure she can handle the pain of her daughter yelling at her again. But then she sees her daughter's face and that line of thought stops immediately. There is a guarded vulnerability in Charlie's eyes that Rachel has never seen before. She looks nervous. Almost as if she's afraid of Rachel's reaction. It's that tiny hint of fear that grabs hold of Rachel's heart and refuses to let go.

Charlie swallows and Rachel gets the feeling her daughter is fishing for the right words.

"I owe you an apology," Charlie says quietly. "I said some terrible things..."

Rachel shakes her head as Charlie trails off.

"It's okay," she says. She knows she deserves every angry word Charlie threw at her today. She abandoned her daughter. She doesn't deserve to be a mother. Especially not the mother of a young woman as brave and capable as the one standing in front of her.

Charlie looks down, obviously wanting to say something and yet unsure of how to voice it. Rachel waits in silence. Whatever comes out of Charlie's mouth, she's going to stand there and take it. She owes her daughter at least that much. But what comes next is not a pained question or an angry accusation. Instead, Charlie looks up at her with eyes that are suddenly brutally honest.

"For so long, all I wanted was to get Danny back," Charlie says quietly. She pauses, almost as if she's unsure. Rachel gives her a small nod of encouragement. Charlie looks away as her eyes suddenly begin to water. Her voice is pained as she says, "And now I never will."

She looks back up, her eyes searching Rachel's for something. The expression on her face is enough to chase all thoughts of guilt and shame from Rachel's mind. Suddenly none of it matters. The only thing that does matter is that her baby girl is standing in front of her in obvious pain. Rachel's every instinct is screaming at her to reach out and make it all better. But a lingering doubt holds her back. What if Charlie won't let her? Can the tattered remnants of her heart handle that kind of rejection? The broken look in Charlie's eyes answers that question for her. Whatever it costs her, she has to find a way to help her daughter.

She opens and closes her mouth, not sure what to say. Charlie is visibly fighting tears as she waits for her mother's reaction. Rachel knows she has to get this right. This is her one change to fix things with her daughter. Not everything, perhaps, but at least some of it. She also knows it's the only chance she's going to get. If she screws this up now, Charlie will go back to Miles instead and won't ever look back. But it's taking her far too long to find the words. To hell with it. Actions speak louder anyway.

Her eyes are watery as she opens her arms.

"I know, baby," she says simply. The words have barely left her mouth before Charlie is in her arms. Rachel wraps her arms tightly around her daughter. It takes her a moment to realize that this is real. But when she does, she can't seem to get enough. She drinks in Charlie's smell, the feel of her hair, the way her chest rises and falls with each breath.

Even after all these years, she still knows that the way Charlie is clinging to her means she's crying. She begins to gently rock them both back and forth as first one tear and then another trickles down her cheeks. She closes her eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of her baby girl in her arms.

Charlie shifts and the hands on Rachel's back tighten against her jacket.

"Please don't leave again," Charlie chokes. She sounds so small that for a moment Rachel can't speak. She tightens her arms around her daughter as she tries to find her voice.

"I won't," she promises. For a moment there is no response. But then the hands on the back of her jacket slowly ease their grip in a silent sign that her daughter actually believes her. That simple sign of trust is enough to turn the small trickle of tears running down Rachel's cheeks into a gentle stream.

Charlie turns her head into Rachel's neck, reaching a hand up between them so she can wipe her tear-stained face. Then her arm winds back around her mother's waist. Rachel presses a gentle kiss into Charlie's hair as she feels her daughter's breath against her neck.

"I love you, baby," she whispers, resting her head atop Charlie's. "I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you too," Charlie says softly.

Those four words are so small, and yet their impact on Rachel is astounding. It's as if all of the guilt and shame she has been carrying suddenly lift from her shoulders. Those four little words ignite in her a tiny spark of something she had thought she'd never have again: hope. Hope that maybe it is possible to find forgiveness for everything she's done. Hope that maybe someday she'll be able to make it right. And for the first time since she walked away from her family all those years ago, Rachel finally feels like she can breathe again.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. It will make my day. :) The next chapter will be Charlie's point of view.


	2. Charlie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.

Author's Note: Charlie is definitely my favorite character in the show. I love her strength and determination. It was a lot of fun to try and get inside her head on this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

***Special thanks to IluvMarkSalling and Gizzi1213 for reviewing chapter 1.***

* * *

**Charlie**

"_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
__and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while."_

As soon as she knows her mother and Aaron are safely in the camp, Charlie heads off on her own. She doesn't go far. She's still within eyesight of the camp. But she desperately needs some time alone to think. Her mind keeps going back to the moment she realized Randall had her mother. She can still feel that initial crippling fear. She can't decide what scares her more: the idea of losing her mother again or the knowledge that some part of her actually needs the woman who abandoned her. She's tried to push her mom away, tried to hate her for leaving them alone. And in some ways it's worked. But she's already lost her dad, her almost-stepmom and now her brother. If anything had happened to her mother today, Charlie knows it would have completely destroyed what little of her remains. What if a bullet had gone the wrong way? It could've happened so easily. And her mother would have gone to her grave thinking her daughter hated her.

That's the part that really gets to her. She's been trying so hard to hold this grudge because she's terrified that if she lets it go her mother will only let her down again. And maybe she will. But she's trying so hard to be a mother again. Charlie knows pushing her away tears her apart. That's why she does it, really. Because she wants her mother to know what it's like to be rejected by the people you care about. But as she sits against a tree tearing blades of grass into tiny pieces, Charlie realizes she would never forgive herself if her mother died before she got a chance to take back all the terrible things she's said.

She looks up to see her mother still standing over the same campfire. She looks so alone. Charlie takes a deep breath and lets it out. She has to make this right while she has the chance. Because the brutal reality is that she might not get another.

She pushes herself to her feet, using her hands to dust the torn bits off grass off her lap. Then she quietly walks back into the camp. She stops behind her mother and waits for a moment. When Rachel doesn't turn, she realizes she's going to have to take the initiative here.

"Hey," she says quietly.

Rachel visibly disentangles herself from whatever thoughts she's been drowning in and turns toward her daughter. Charlie hesitates a moment. She knows what she has to say, but she's not really sure how to say it. After how cruel she was in the bathroom earlier, she knows that a simple "I'm sorry" won't cut it.

"I owe you an apology," she says finally. "I said some terrible things..."

She trails off as her mother begins shaking her head.

"It's okay," Rachel tells her.

Only it isn't. One look at her mother's face is enough to confirm that. That only makes Charlie feel worse. She honestly has no idea how to fix this. She's never been good with words. She's always preferred to speak with her actions. Danny was the one who had always known exactly what to say. He was also the child who had been closest to their mother. Maybe it was because his constant health problems required so much more attention than independent little Charlie. But either way, Danny had always been Rachel's little boy and Charlie had always been Ben's little girl. Only now her dad and brother are both gone. Aside from Miles, Rachel is all the family Charlie has. And now Charlie has gone and thrown such a huge wrench into their fledgling relationship that she doesn't know how to even begin trying to get it out.

Well, she does have one idea. Rachel has been trying so hard to reach out to her. Maybe it's Charlie's turn to reach back. But that requires finally letting her mother back in and showing Rachel her shattered heart. And that's going to hurt like hell. So much so that it takes Charlie a moment to decide even she even has the strength to try it.

She decides she does.

"For so long, all I wanted was to get Danny back," she explains. She stops there for a moment, trying to gage her mother's reaction. Rachel gives her a small nod of encouragement. She's listening. Charlie has to look away as she forces her mouth to form the next sentence. "And now I never will."

There. She's said it. Danny's dead. After everything they went through to rescue him, she finally had him back. And then he died right in front of her and there was nothing she could do but watch as the life left his body. She failed him. She was supposed to be his big sister, his protector. And when he needed her most there wasn't a thing she could do. She failed.

Tears fill her eyes, but she fights them back. Her mother's mouth opens and closes as she tries to find something to say. Charlie just stands there, waiting for some kind of reaction. She isn't really sure what she wants her mother to do or say. But she does know that if it doesn't happen soon, she's going to turn and run. Those two sentences have practically bared her soul to her mother. And it hurts, damn it. It hurts like hell.

Suddenly she feels like a little girl again, a girl who just wants her mother to hold her and make it all okay. She's had that feeling a lot over the last several years. But this time it's worse because her mother is right there, so close Charlie could reach out and touch her, and she isn't responding. Charlie can feel her heart pounding in her chest as her tears threaten to overflow. What if it's too late? What if she pushed too hard and her mother can't forgive her? She can't do this alone. She's not strong enough.

And then Rachel's arms are suddenly open.

"I know, baby," she says.

Charlie doesn't need a second invitation. She's in her mother's arms almost before the words are out of her mouth. She presses her face into her mother's jacket as tears begin to run down her face. Her arms cling tightly to her mother. She's been trying so hard to be strong. But the truth is that a part of her is still that same scared little girl who couldn't understand why her mom was leaving. She closes her eyes, drinking in the feeling of her mother's arms around her. She's missed this so badly.

Rachel starts to rock them both back and forth and the simple gesture both comforts Charlie and tears her apart. She's holding so tightly to her mother that she couldn't let go even if she wanted to. Which she doesn't. She's already lost her mother once. She couldn't take it if she lost her again. The memory of her earlier panic resurfaces and Charlie's hands tighten reflexively against her mother's jacket.

"Please don't leave again," she chokes. For a moment there's a terrifying silence. But then her mother's arms tighten around her.

"I won't," Rachel promises. Her voice is thick with emotion and Charlie wonders if she's crying to. A few hours ago she would have scoffed at her mother's response. But now her hands loosen their grip and she realizes that she actually believes her mother.

She turns her face into the crook of her mother's neck as her tears finally stop. She lets go with one hand, reaching up between them to wipe away the tearstains marking her cheeks. Then she winds her arm back around her mother's waist to resume its grip on the leather jacket. Rachel leans her head against Charlie's.

"I love you, baby," her mother whispers. She's definitely crying now. "I love you to the moon and back."

Charlie hasn't heard those words in years. That was always her mother's special phrase. For a moment she thinks it's going to bring on a fresh round of tears.

"I love you too," she says.

Somehow that short conversation has said all they need to say. A comfortable silence falls, broken only by the gentle crackle of the fire and the chirping of crickets. Charlie allows her eyes to drift shut as her mother holds her. She's not okay. Not by a long shot. But for the first time since her dad died, she starts to believe that maybe someday she will be.

* * *

The next chapter will be about Miles. I've got it pretty much finished, but I'm going to need some reviews on this chapter before I post the next one. That sounds like a fair trade to me. :) Please and thank-you.


	3. Miles

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Author's Note: This seems to be the chapter everyone was waiting for. Watching Miles in this scene I definitely felt like there was so much going on inside his head that could be explored. Hopefully I did it justice. Enjoy!

* * *

**Miles**

"_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
__and the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless."_

The first person he sees when they enter the camp is Aaron. He's sitting with his head down as if he's learned something that he doesn't know how to accept.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Nora asks as they approach. Aaron's head jerks up and he stands to his feet. "We looked for you at Echo Base. It was a mess."

"It's a long story," Aaron says. From anyone else that phrase would sound evasive, but from Aaron it sounds like it really is a long story. He eyes Jim warily before continuing. "I'm just glad you found us."

"Where's Rachel and Charlie?" Miles asks, mildly surprised that Aaron isn't sitting right beside them. Usually he follows Charlie around like a lost puppy.

In answer, Aaron turns to look over his shoulder. Miles follows his gaze and sees Rachel standing by herself at a campfire. She looks lost. He's about to go over and check on her when Charlie appears from behind a tree, clearly heading for her mother. On an impulse, Miles decides to hang back and watch things play out.

Rachel looks up as Charlie stops beside her and the two of them exchange a few words. Miles watches in silence, waiting to see if they need him to step in and play referee. He knows from experience that both women are more than capable of holding their own. A full-on fight between them would be enough to make the rest of the camp run for cover.

He can't hear what's being said, but suddenly Rachel looks close to tears. Then she opens her arms and Charlie is in them faster than he can blink. That comes as a bit of a shock. When Miles left, mother and daughter were barely even speaking to each other. And now here they are picking up almost as if Rachel never left.

He knows he should be glad that the two of them have managed to reconcile, but somehow the sight of Rachel standing there holding Charlie feels like a punch to his gut. Up until a second ago, he was the one Charlie turned to. Only now she's found her mother and suddenly Miles is once again the outsider in his own family. He supposes he should have seen it coming. Of course Charlie would pick her mother over her black sheep of an uncle. And he and Rachel have far too much history for her to let him into the remains of their family. So while his niece and sister-in-law are letting their grief draw them together, it's also causing them to close ranks. And it's leaving him on the outside once again, left to struggle through his own grief as best he can. Alone. And that hurts just as much as losing Danny. The fact that it's Charlie turning away from him is just salt in the wound.

Charlie was always his favorite of Ben's kids. As a little boy, Danny had always been too sick to really do anything interesting. There was also the fact that he seemed terrified of his uncle. If his parents tried to leave him with Miles, he would promptly burst into tears. It would be days into any visit before the kid would even come near Miles on his own. But not Charlie. She would skip right up to Miles as soon as he opened the door and drag him off to aid her in whatever mischief she was currently making. She was always so spunky and unafraid. Charlie may not remember much about those years, but Miles certainly does. He can't even count how many times she got him into trouble. But being his favorite also meant it was impossible for him to stay mad at her.

He keeps telling himself that's why he agreed to help her. That it was because she's always been his favorite. But the truth is that by the time she found him he had successfully transformed himself into a good-for-nothing washout who didn't give a damn about anybody but himself. Not even his favorite niece begging him to help save his nephew could break him out of the deep, alcohol-drenched rut he had dug himself into. No, the real reason he had gone with her was because the militia had finally tracked him down and if he was going to be on the run, at least his niece and the rest of the Scooby gang might be able to provide some entertainment along the way. He's not particularly proud of that fact, but there it is.

But even that hadn't been enough to make him stick around for long. He had been ready to wash his hands of the whole sorry mess and leave Charlie holding the bag. It had taken the combination of her kidnapping and Maggie's death to make him decide to stay. Because that day he had discovered something that shocked him to the core: Charlie needed him. Not his skills or his face or his name but him. Miles can't even remember the last time someone needed him. For the first time in years he had finally had something to live for. Something to fight for. So he had decided to stay. Because Charlie needed him.

But as he stands here now looking at Rachel and Charlie, he realizes with a pang of sadness that his niece doesn't need him anymore. She has her mother now. And that throws him even more than Danny's sudden death. Over the course of their journey Charlie has become his rock. She is the reason he does what he does. She is the reason he's secretly trying to become a better man. She is the reason he has kept going even though the loss of his nephew is tearing him apart. He does it because Charlie needs him to. Only now she doesn't need him anymore and Miles suddenly feels like a drowning man whose lifeline has been severed.

There's a quiet movement behind him and then a hand is slipping into his. Nora. Her grip is gentle and reassuring. Miles clings tightly to her hand as his throat tightens and his eyes begin to burn. He can feel her looking up at him and he starts to turn and meet her gaze, but then he stops. He knows that the second he looks down into her compassionate eyes he'll break. So instead he keeps eyes in his niece and sister-in-law, even though watching them hold onto each other is slowly tearing him apart.

His hand tightens around Nora's, the one thing currently keeping him afloat. Because the truth is, she's right. He is grieving. Grieving the nephew he'll never get to know, the young man who died far before his time. And the worst part is that it's all his fault. If he had just fired the damned rocket instead of getting knocked over, Danny might still be alive. If he had shot Monroe when he had the chance, if he had made sure Rachel was dead before he abandoned ship, if he had gone to protect his family instead of cowering behind a bar all those years... So many ifs. So many things he could have done differently. Things that could have saved Danny's life. Maybe Ben's too. But he did what he did and now they're both dead. And the regret is slowly killing Miles too.

Although he'd never admit it, he desperately needs someone to hold him together. He had expected it to be Charlie, but instead it's Nora standing beside him. Her hand is the one thing keeping him grounded right now, silently giving him the strength he needs to keep going. It's not much. But maybe, just maybe, he can make it be enough.

Like it or not, there's nothing he can do to change the past. What's done is done. He couldn't protect his nephew or his brother. But he can still protect his niece. He can fight to give her a better world. And maybe if he tries hard enough, maybe if he saves enough people, maybe he can finally balance the scales and buy himself some peace.

The old Miles would have turned tail and run by now, would have cut his losses and gotten the hell out. But Miles isn't that person anymore. Charlie has changed him. The new Miles, or maybe it's the older Miles, isn't going anywhere. He made her a promise. And he intends to keep it. Come hell or high water, he's staying. And if the day comes when she needs him again, he'll be right here waiting for her.

* * *

So how was it? Leave a review and let me know. The final chapter will be from Nora's point a view.


	4. Nora

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I apologize for how long this took to post. Whenever I tell people I'll have something finished shortly, my muse bursts out laughing and decides to take a long, unplanned vacation. But at long last I have finally posted the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Nora**

"_When you try to speak, but you make no sound,  
__and the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud."_

It's a long and tense walk to the rebel camp. Jim is too angry and hurt to speak, and only God knows what's going on inside the head of Miles Matheson. Anyone can see that he's in pain. But he's also stubborn as hell, which means he isn't going to let anyone help him until he's so far past broken that fixing him is nearly impossible. For now all Nora can do is stay close and hope that he doesn't completely self-destruct.

They reach Echo Base to find a mess of wreckage. Obviously something happened in their absence. Thankfully Nora knows the location of the fallback point, so they trudge onward through the trees. The silence is so thick that she's starting to fear for her own sanity when she finally catches sight of a glimmer of fire through the trees. A few minutes later they're practically on top of the camp. Aaron is sitting on an old water cooler near the edge of the camp, staring distractedly down into a fire. He doesn't show any sign that he know they're there. Nora doesn't have anything against Aaron, but sometimes she has to wonder how he's managed to survive this long.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" she asks as their trio enters the boundaries of the camp. Aaron's head jerks up and for a moment he looks like a deer in headlights. At least, that's how the expression goes. Nora wouldn't know. She's never actually seen one. But then Aaron recognizes them and he stands to his feet. "We looked for you at Echo Base. It was a mess."

"It's a long story," Aaron says evasively. He sounds like he's still trying to figure it out himself. His eyes flick uneasily to Jim, who makes no effort to look any less intimidating. "I'm just glad you found us."

"Where's Rachel and Charlie?" Miles asks. Aaron turns and looks over his shoulder. Nora catches sight of Rachel standing over a campfire not far away. She's obviously in pain. Nora can't even imagine how badly she must be hurting. Losing parents is hard, but it's also just how life is. The reverse, however, is beyond cruel. No parent should ever have to bury their child.

Miles take a half step forward as if he's planning on going to her, but then Charlie comes out of the trees and he stops. Rachel turns and she and Charlie say something to each other. Even at a distance, Nora can tell that something has changed between them. Rachel seems almost defeated. And Charlie's posture is uncharacteristically vulnerable. Then suddenly Rachel's arms are open and Charlie is in them. Mother and daughter reconciled at last.

It should be a beautiful moment, but Nora's gaze shifts worriedly to Miles. He and Charlie have been all the family each other has for the past several months. Now that Rachel is back, that dynamic is going to change. One look at his face makes it clear that Miles knows it. He's standing as still as a statue, his gaze locked on his niece and sister-in-law. He looks like a lost puppy. It breaks Nora's heart.

Everyone always assumes that Miles Matheson is tough as nails. They think he can handle anything, that he doesn't need anyone else. Miles himself even believed it for a while. But none of it's true. The truth is that for all his bravado, Miles is only human. And like any human being, he can be hurt. He might not admit it, but Nora knows him well enough to see that Danny's death crushed him. He blames himself for what happened. For anyone else that guilt would be a heavy load, but for Miles it's downright suicidal. He's already holding up so much. This added burden just might be the straw that finally breaks the camel's back.

For as long as Nora's known him, Miles has always had a reckless streak. As time goes on it has turned into a tendency toward self-destruction. He's the sort of man who carries on until the task is accomplished or it kills him. And if he isn't careful, his grief is going to do exactly that. Which is exactly why Nora has to stop him.

Nora Clayton has always been a doer. She assesses the problem and then she acts on it. She's also remarkably level-headed. That combination is what makes her such a good soldier. She sees things the way they are and determines the best course of action. She's a realist through and through. But there's something about Miles Matheson that makes her want to be more. Something about him makes her dare to hope and even dream. Because despite his rough exterior, Miles really is a good man at heart. And even after everything he's done, the truth is that Nora still loves him. She's fought it and denied it and ignored it with everything in her, but as she stands there watching him, she finally has no choice but to admit it. She's still in love with Miles Matheson.

She holds back for a moment, waiting to see if Miles will turn around. He doesn't. The man is drowning in his grief and he can't even admit it. Nora takes a tentative step forward, trying to think of something to say. But words have never really been her strong point. Instead she simply reaches out and slips her hand into his.

_I'm right here, Miles,_ she thinks. _You're not alone._

His hand tightens around hers. She might not have said the words aloud, but he still got the message. And he isn't pulling away. It's not much, but it's a start. One she'll gladly take.

Together they stand in silence, quietly watching Rachel and Charlie. Miles never says a word. Nora doesn't ask him too. Instead she just stands beside him and waits. He already knows he can't do this alone. Maybe someday he'll realize that he doesn't have to. Someday he'll let her back in and show her his battered heart. Someday he'll let her try to put him back together. It might be tomorrow or it might be several years from now, but someday that moment will come. And when it does, he'll find her still standing right beside him. Until then, she's willing to wait. Because as hard as she's tried to ignore it, she still loves him. And love doesn't leave.

But it isn't just for his sake. Although Nora would never admit it to anyone, she needs Miles too. She needs him to give her a reason to believe, needs him to remind her why she fights. She needs him to give her hope that maybe someday all of this will be over and she can actually have a chance at a normal life. A chance at happiness. She needs him for that just as much as he needs her to hold him up. Maybe that's why they fit so well together. Two bruised people, each in need of what the other can offer. Maybe somehow they can help each other. Maybe it doesn't even matter. Maybe the important thing is that they have each other.

Maybe for now they can make that be enough.

"_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up.  
__And I will hide you when it gets too much.  
__I'll be right beside you. I'll be right beside you."_

_-Marianas Trench_

* * *

Imaginary cookies for anyone who leaves a review. :)


End file.
